Just To Have Some Fun
by Incredibly Cold
Summary: Loki pulls a prank on Tony Stark. Slash? You decide.


_**This is yet another oneshot about Loki, What can I say? He is an excellent character. Anyway, here you have it.**_

**Just to Have Some Fun**

Loki was standing across the drink bar from Tony. They had been standing here before, facing each other. That was what seemed like ages ago. He shuddered at the memory.

Things were different now. He and Tony had become friends. With two such personalities as they had, how could they not be? Both were arrogant, and enjoyed tricking other people so much, that the moment Loki was ordered to go back to Midgaurd he had come here. He knew he would be more welcome than anywhere else.

He had went back to Asgaurd with his brother almost two years ago. Since then he had went through much punishment for his crimes. Painful punishment that would have left scars on anyone else. But he was able to change any aspect of his appearance. He had erased all the marks from his skin, and Tony had no idea what had happened.

Of course, the first time Stark had seen him, standing outside his door, he had not trusted him one bit. Loki had been expecting that. Who would have trusted someone who had tried to take over their realm just a couple of years ago? But Tony had let him in anyway, mainly to gloat over his own victory, and of course, to ask what he was doing there.

Loki had answered quite simply. His Adoptive father had told him to come here, and he had. He did not wish for any more punishment from Odin. Tony had not believed him until the god had told him he wasn't allowed to use any magic to harm any human. At this point Stark had decided to test this by throwing a shoe at him, and gotten almost no reaction.

The rest of the Avengers found out soon enough, and they trusted him even less than Tony. Iron man had surprised them all by taking complete responsibility of the god of mischief. He had even told them that Loki was welcome to stay in Stark Tower, where he would be constantly monitored to make sure he wasn't up to something.

Since then the two had become friends, playing tricks and pranks on everyone they could. Everyone that is, except for each other. It was hard to prank a prankster, as both of them soon found out. Loki had done a little better than his friend, but still had not had much success.

This fact had become increasingly irritating to him. He played tricks on everyone. By this time he should have at least had one victory. But Tony always saw his pranks coming. No matter how hard he tried. So now they stood across from each other Loki watching anxiously as Stark poured himself a glass of scotch.

The man finished pouring it, then looked the trickster in the eye, "Why did you replace the scotch with Pine sol?" he asked.

Loki sighed. He should have known it wouldn't work. What had he been thinking? Anyone could smell the stuff from a mile away! Still, it was quite disappointing. He had really hoped it would work this time.

Just then, Pepper Pots walked into the room. She did not like Loki one bit, and he did not like her. Not that their situation had improved when he had dyed her hair blue, but he had only been having fun. She didn't see it that way though. So now he saw her, and an idea came into his mind. He would not only pull a successful trick on Tony, but also make Pepper furious.

He smiled, and waited for the woman to look over before turning around quickly, and, before Tony knew what was happening, he kissed him. He did not hold back at all with is kiss, it was right on the mouth. He liked to think it was a better one than Pepper could have done in a million years. With most men this would have crossed a line. But Loki was Loki, and he had no such boundaries.

So when he finally pulled away, leaving Tony stunned, and Pepper speechless with fury, he left. He used his magics to take him straight to the top of Stark tower where he could still hear the couple's yelling for hours.

He had won this game of pranks, he was sure of it. And he had had himself some fun while doing it.


End file.
